Special Powers
by Infamous-Gemini
Summary: After a fight with her parents, Clare has been acting strange. Feeling strange. Could it be that she has. . .special powers? A Clare story. With Eclare and the Misfit friendship.
1. A Fight Gone Too Far

**(Clare)**

I just got home from school. I went inside to see my parents fighting as usual. That's what they always do. It's like their daily routine. They always fight. But this one, they're just yelling at each other. Other times it gets...worse.

I couldn't stand to see this. Before Darcy left, we use to be a happy family. Go to restaurant, watch movies together, and go on trips. But that went downhill. This is what I hate. I love my parents. I really do. But...I just hate of what they became.

"Mom. Dad. I'm home," I stated to get their attention. They did turn to face me with wide smiles and their eyes lit up. But I knew that was fake. Fake smiles. Fake happy expressions.

"Hey sweetie. Would you like to eat something?" My mom asked. I knew she wanted to make me something. She's not a bad cook after all. I took a breath to answer her but was then cut off by my dad.

"Or how about we order pizza? Would you like that Clare?"

My mom then turned to face him,"But that costs money."

"I didn't know you were that cheap, Helen."

Oh no. Here it comes again.

"I'm not cheap. I just don't understand why you would consider having pizza when I'm about to make spaghetti and meatballs!"

Here comes the yelling.

"Maybe I said it because you're an awful cook!"

I gasped and so did she. I could feel my mother's death glare coming on. That's when they started screaming.

It's just stupid how they fought over what I should eat. It's like my opinion doesn't even matter. I don't think I even matter to them. They treat me like air. Like they could barely see me. This was pain. To see them fight. All the time. It's like the next day after the day Darcy left to go to Kenya, they have the nerve to fight. It kills me. I just want it to stop. But I know it can't happen. They never listen to me.

I just walked over to the table, took a banana, pear, and two granola bars, went to the fridge, took a can of ginger ale, and went upstairs. And my parents didn't even noticed a thing.

This is the fifth time I didn't eat an actual dinner because of my parents arguments. I locked my bedroom door. I just needed this alone time.

It's the only way to avoid my parents. Avoid the pain. It's just...awful that they have to fight. They can't settle this another way. I tried to convince them to see marriage counseling. They just said that the idea was nonsense, and that they don't need one, and...that I'm being...stupid.

I cried slowly as I took a bite of my granola bar. Nut and Honey flavored. My favorite.

I wish I could just...let it all out, you know?

I have a journal I always write in it. Everyday about my problems. It's like it's my only friend. Well, I also have Alli, Adam, and...Eli. I love Eli. We are together of course. He'll always send me messages. Mostly saying that he misses me, that he loves me, that he dreams about me everyday, that he can't wait to come visit me.

I smile at them all the time. It makes me feel..special.

He is so much different from K.C. my ex-boyfriend. He cheated on me with my now ex-best friend. He didn't make me feels special at all. When we were together, he complete ignores me and stares at the ceiling. I knew he was thinking about being with Jenna.

He was a jerk, unlike Eli. He is kind, sweet, faithful, funny, sarcastic...and everything else that is perfect about him.

Especially his emerald-green eyes.

It was his idea to let out my anger in writing after all. But...

It's not enough. Writing is not enough.

I then heard broken glass coming from the living room. I got scared but I quickly ran downstairs to see what happened.

I saw my father looking angry and red. His fists were clenched, so hard that they started to turn white. This was the most scariest expression my father has shown. I look to see a broken vase on the floor. But it only broke into seven pieces. I also saw the table feel. Put next to the table, I see my mom. She was on the ground and held a hand to her cheek. And I heard her crying.

I was trying to figure out what happened. And then it hit me. Like a ton of bricks. My dad...just...punched...my mother.

I gasped loudly as my eyes widened in fear and shock as a few tears came up, forcing to come out. And...I let them.

They both turned to face me. My dad still looked angry and took a step towards me. I took a step back. My mom then mouthed to me 'Run.'

I did what I was told. I ran upstairs. I tried to get away from the psycho that is my father. But I then felt a his big hand grab me by the foot and drag me downstairs. Hitting my head on every step.

I heard my mom scream at him. I used my hands to get up, and saw a drop of thick red liquid fall from...my head?

I touched my forehead to see blood. I saw the drops fall slowly as they created a puddle. I dazed at it. I couldn't help but found it...interesting.

I felt the hand let go of me. And I then heard a door slam shut. That probably meant that my dad left the house. I took my chance to slowly get up. I then saw my mother coming up to me. She helped me up and cried into my shoulder. I cried too.

I was in pain. I can't believe my father would do this to her. To me. . .to us. His only family.

After me and my mom patched up our cuts, she told me to go to my room and lock the door. But I didn't need her to say it. I always do. But she sounded scared and worried. She...actually cares for me.

I took out my journal:

_Dear Journal_

_Today...was the worst day out of all the other days. My parents fought. Again. I had to starve myself. Again. But then my parents took the fighting to far. When I heard the glass shatter, I could have sworn my heart did too. I ran downstairs to see that my dad hit her. I ran to get away from him but he literally dragged me down the stairs. Leaving a 2-inch cut on my upper forehead. He left as soon as he was done dragging me and he left the house. Me and my mom patched up. She ended up with a really big bruised cheek and a cut on her hand. But I considered her lucky. As I stated, I got a cut on my forehead, but I also have a big bruise on my ankle and arms and a few cuts on my hand. Mostly the injuries were from the wooden stairs and glass. But the bigger cause was my father. What's happening to him? What's happening to me? What's happening...to all of us?_

* * *

**Poor Clare and her mom. How will Clare cope with all this? In the next chapter. . .the mysterious part comes.  
**

**REVIEW if you want more!**


	2. So Many Questions, No Answers (Part 1)

**(Clare)**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. 6:30 AM. Just in time. Last night I set my alarm clock early so I would be able to hide the cuts and bruises my father left me last night.

I don't think I'll ever forget what happened last night. I mean my father, one of my guardians who is supposed to protect me and love me like he always did, beat me and my mom up.

That must have been the most awful fights ever. My dad would never go this far. . .never. He never laid a hand on me nor my mother before. Even Darcy was never beaten. But that was mostly because Darcy was raped twice and tried to kill herself.

I shock my mind off the awful memories. Maybe hanging out with my friends will get all of this off my mind.

I slowly got up, mostly because I was tired, and I went into my bathroom and locked the door. My head was pounding like an earthquake. Must be a headache.

Without looking in the mirror, I was brushing my teeth. For a good, long two minutes. I just realized then that my ankles didn't hurt like yesterday. As I said, I got bruises on my ankles. It hurt when I walked put stairs. I mean my dad's hand felt like Hulk.

I then wiped my mouth with a towel. I pushed a few strings of hair behind my ear. I realized another thing. My hair grew a bit longer. First it reached to my jaw and now it reached to my shoulders. What the heck is going on?

I looked up to see my reflection in the mirror. My auburn colored hair was curly. It has the colors of cinnamon and red. Well, mostly red anyways. I pushed my bangs to see if the cut looked better. And hopefully it didn't open or caught an infection or something. Now and days you have to make sure of your injuries. You don't know what will happen if you don't check for cuts.

Maybe I could hide it with some make up and put my bangs over it.

But when I pushed away my bangs. . .my forehead was clear.

No cut. I gasped. Where was the 2-inch cut I had. Cuts don't vanish like that! It take days, heck weeks, for it to heel!

. . .Dear Lord what is happening to me?

A ton of questions ran through my mind while I changed into my clothes. Such as; What happened to my cut? How did my hair grow? How did the bruises on my ankles vanished? Why did my dad. . .hurt me and my mom?

I have all the questions but none of the answers. I shrugged it off. Keep it together Clare. It's probably nothing. It's probably a weird old phase. Or something that happens when you get older. You're fifteen! Get over it!

All my friends are fifteen too. Adam, Alli and even Eli.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a white short sleeve button-up shirt, denim jacket over the shirt, long denim pants, and pink converse. I also added pearl earrings, a locket necklace and a gold cross necklace with it, light pink watch around my right wrist, my nails painted light pink, lip gloss, and mascara.

I guess you could say I added a lot to my appearance. Well, you're slightly correct. I'm still the same girl I was. Just. . .with a confusing life style.

I flat ironed my hair in curls but it did still touched the tip of my shoulders. I also put on my bangs. I put it in my favorite style that I always use; straight-in.

Needless to say, I look gorgeous. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs.

"Mom?"

I heard snoring upstairs. She's probably still sleeping. She always snores loudly. I checked the time. 7:00 AM.

...

What?!

You mean to tell me that I took a shower, got dressed, and did my hair. And it only took my thirty minutes!

It only takes me an hour to do all that stuff!

I held my head; something is going on.

I grabbed a banana, an apple juice-box, and two slices of bread. I guess this doesn't technically count as breakfast but hey. I then heard a loud car beep. It sounded like it came from right outside my house.

I opened the door to see my boyfriend and his hearse, Morty, waiting on the side of the road.

I laughed and went inside the car,"You waited for me?"

Eli gave me his signature smirk,"Yep. Anything for you." He then leaned in and so did I. But before we could kiss, I heard an 'Awww' from the backseat.

I looked back to see Alli with a wide smile and next to her was Adam. He didn't look all smiley as she was. He looked sick.

"Come on guys. Not in front of me," Adam complained. I saw Eli roll his eyes and I let out a laugh. Adam hates it when me and Eli are 'lovey dovey' with each other.

"Say was you want Adam, but I think it's adorable." Alli cooed.

"Well yeah!" Adam yelled turning towards her,"Because you have the same feeling when you and my brother lip-lock."

I heard Alli gasped and me and Eli laughed. These two were a riot.

That's when we reached Degrassi. After that ten minute drive.

I don't now what has happened lately. And I'm not sure if I know the answers to my questions. Heck, I don't even think I want to know the answers.

But I shrugged it off. I wasn't gonna let this ruin my day. Today and the other days are all about friends. And my boyfriend. I need them.

So here comes out Clare Diana Edwards!

* * *

**Wow! The time speed and the injuries heal already?! What is happening to Clare?  
**

**If you want more, REVIEW!**


End file.
